vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Нотофагус
| range map = Nothofagus demis.JPG | range legend = Ареал семейства Нотофаговые | wikispecies = Nothofagus | commons = Category:Nothofagus | itis = | ncbi = 26779 }} Нотофа́гус, или Ю́жный бук, ( ) — род растений монотипичного семейства Нотофа́говые ( ) порядка Букоцветные ( ), включает в себя примерно 35 видов. Ботаническое описание Вечнозелёные или листопадные деревья или кустарники, высотой до 40—50 м, диаметром 1,5—2 м, с прямым, угловатым стволом, имеющим контрфорсы у основания. Крона широкая. Листья продолговатые или овальные, длиной до 5 см, цельнокрайные или пильчатые по краю, похожи на листья граба. Соцветия — собраны по 1—3 (реже 7) дихазии, расположенные в пазухах листьев, причем мужские соцветия обычно расположены у основания, а женские — на вершине побега. Цветки мелкие, с короткими изогнутыми ножками. Плод — маленький, сглаженный или треугольный орех, содержащий от 2 до 7 семян. Распространение и экология Произрастает в умеренном океанском или тропическом климате Южного полушария. Обнаружен в Южной Америке (Чили, Аргентина) и Австралазии (восточная и юго-восточная Австралия, Новая Зеландия, Новая Гвинея и Новая Каледония). Является основной лесообразующей породой антарктической части Южной Америки и прилегающих островов Австралазии, где растут от уровня моря до границы вечных снегов. В Средней полосе России могут расти несколько видов в виде подушкообразных кустов. Окаменелости были недавно найдены в АнтарктидеH.M. Li and Z.K. Zhou {2007) Fossil nothofagaceous leaves from the Eocene of western Antarctica and their bearing on the origin, dispersal and systematics of Nothofagus. Science in China. 50(10): 1525-1535.. Может расти на кислых и вулканических почвах, выдерживает высокие грунтовые воды. Применение Древесина нотофагуса по механическим свойствам похожа на древесину бука. Поэтому в странах южного полушария она находит аналогичное применение и используется в строительстве, для изготовления мебели, фанеры, для получения древесного угля, после импрегнирования для телеграфных столбов и железнодорожных шпал. Древесина Нотофагуса косого устойчива к воздействию влажного климата и без пропитки может применяться для строительства мостов и изготовления шпал. Древесина некоторых видов благодаря красивой текстуре и цвету используется краснодеревцами. В Новой Гвинее местные жители используют некоторые виды в качестве декоративного растения, высаживая их на фермах, вдоль дорог и садов. Виды нотофагусов успешно культивируются в Европе, главным образом в Великобритании. Нотофаговые леса имеют важное водоохранное значение. Таксономия В прошлом род был включён в семейство Буковые ( ), но генетические исследования филогенетической группы Покрытосеменных ( ), выделили этот род в отдельное монотипическое семейство Нотофаговые. Род делится на четыре секции: ;Секц. Brassospora (Тип Nothofagus brassi) * — Новая Каледония * — Новая Каледония * — Новая Каледония * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Каледония * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Каледония * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея * — Новая Гвинея ;Секц. Fuscospora (Тип Nothofagus fusca) * — Чили * . Новая Зеландия * — Тасмания * — Новая Зеландия * — Новая Зеландия ;Секц. Lophozonia http://www.jstor.org/pss/3079992,GALLO, LA., MARCHELLI, P., AZPILICUETA, MM. et al. El uso de marcadores genéticos en el género Nothofagus con especial referencia a raulí y roble. Bosque (Valdivia). генетических отметок в Nothofagus с рассмотрением к N.alpina и н.oblicua. 2006, vol.27, no.1 29 Abril 2008, p.3-15. Disponible en la World Wide Web: .(Тип Nothofagus menziesii) * — Чили * . Виктория, Новый Южный Уэльс, Тасмания * — Чили * . Чили * . Новая Зеландия * . Новый Южный Уэльс, Квинсленд * — Южная Америка ;Секц. Nothofagus (Тип Nothofagus antarctica) * . Южная Америка * . Южная Америка * . Чили, Патагония * — Южная Америка * . Южная Америка Примечания Литература * Cook L.G.& M.D. Crisp 2005. Not so ancient: the extant crown group of Nothofagus represents a post-Gondwanan radiationProc. R. Soc. B 272, 2535–2544 * Knapp M. et al. 2005. Relaxed Molecular Clock provides evidence for long-distance dispersal of Nothofagus (Southern Beech) Plos Biology 3, e14. * Kuprianova LA. in A. N. Sladkov (ed.), First Intern. Conf.Palinol. Reports Soviet Palinol.: 21.19 * Manos P.S. 1997.Systematics of Nothofagus (Nothofagaceae) based on rDNA spacer sequences (ITS): taxonomic congruence with morphology and plastid sequences American Journal of Botany 84, 1137 * Turczaninow NS. 1858. Bull.Soc. Imp. Naturalistes Moscou 31: 396 (Род Lophozonia) Ссылки * * Категория:Букоцветные Категория:Флора Австралии и Океании Категория:Флора Южной Америки